The Hidden Memory
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Memori ini tidak hilang ... hanya saja memori ini tersembunyi. Dia adalah ingatanku yang selalu ingin bersamanya. Dedicate for Naruto's Birthday.


_**Special for Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday**_

_**10-10-2012**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

Memikirkan sebuah alur kehidupan itu bagaikan memikirkan seekor ikan yang berenang di laut. Tak pernah tenang dan menetap. Selalu saja berpindah tempat. Ketika kita mencoba menentukan alur kehidupan kita, selalu saja terhalang dengan berbagai rintangan. Kehidupan ini hanya sebuah titipan. Kehidupan ini diserahkan kepada kita agar kita dapat menghiasnya. Tak ada alur kehidupan yang selalu bersifat maju. Setiap kehidupan memiliki alur mundur. Dimana kita selalu memikirkan masa lalu dan mencoba kembali ke masa lalu itu. Apalagi ketika penyesalan di masa depan selalu menghantui alur maju kehidupan. Kita selalu ingin … kembali dan mengubah waktu itu.

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: SHO-AI, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), and FREAK**_

.

.

Kehidupan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan ketika apa yang selalu kita jaga dan lindungi lenyap secara tiba-tiba dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Raga ini seakan-akan remuk tak berbentuk. Bagaikan sebuah adagium tanpa makna. Melangkah dan menatap terasa begitu sia-sia. Menetap terasa begitu menyakitkan. Memejamkan mata hanya tingkah orang yang tak punya nyali. Namun, menghadapi alur kehidupan yang begitu kacau … sangatlah tidak gampang. Karena, seribu bangau sudah tak mampu menahan jutaan permohonan.

Raga yang terluka tak pernah cukup dengan sebuah kotak obat. Netra yang cerah itu terlihat begitu redup. Sudah lelah untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Organ gerak yang selalu menopang tubuhnya tak berfungsi dengan maksimal. Bukan karena lumpuh ataupun tak kuat. Namun … karena sang penguasa sudah lelah untuk mencoba.

_**Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**The Hidden Memory**_

.

.

Deru napas yang teratur terdengar begitu ringan dari sebuah ruangan bernuansa gelap. Tampak seorang bocah dengan surai hitam kebiruan sedang terpejam dan tenggelam dalam buaian mimpinya. Tubuhnya tampak mulai bergerak kecil. Tampaknya alam sadarnya mulai menjemputnya untuk menyapa sang mentari yang sedari tadi sudah duduk dengan tenang di ufuk wetang. Gerakan-gerakan aktif yang masih kecil tampak mulai membangunkannya. Kedua pasang netra yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak pucat itu mulai tampak dengan perlahan. Menyapa nuansa kamarnya yang terkesan suram dengan kedua netra kelamnya.

Matanya beralih pada sebuah jam dinding besar yang terpaku manis di atas cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Helaan napas ringan meluncur manis dari bibir tipisnya. Dengan malas dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi berukuran sedang yang ada di kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kepalanya saat tiba-tiba kepalanya diserang rasa sakit. Namun, sedetik kemudian rasa itu hilang seketika.

Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya sembari terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sudah terbiasa. Hal itu selalu terjadi setiap kali dia menginjak lantai kamar mandinya. Sudah hampir dua tahun penuh. Dan dia tak pernah tahu apa penyebab itu semua. Dia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan mulai menyalakan _shower_ yang ada disana. Merasakan setiap tetes air yang sekan-akan meresap ke dalam kepalanya. Mendinginkan semua pikiran yang selalu tertanam permanen di dalam otaknya.

Setelah cukup lama dia beraktivitas di dalam kamar mandi tersebut, dia segera keluar dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka lemari yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan mengambil seragam sekolah yang selalu tergantung manis di dalam sana. Dengan cepat dia mengenakan seragamnya dan segera keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dia menapaki tangga demi tangga untuk mencapai ke sebuah dapur besar yang ada di dalam rumah besar itu.

"Sasuke, kau baru bangun?"

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil membuat sosok yang baru turun dari tangga tersebut mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan tersebut. Dengan malas dia mengambil sebuah tomat yang ada di sebuah keranjang berukuran kecil di tengah-tengah meja makan. Dia memakan tomat tersebut dengan perlahan sembari sesekali memainkan minuman yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku harus berangkat awal," ucapnya tiba-tiba sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang, Mikoto Uchiha. Paras cantiknya manatap sang putra bungsu dengan cemas. Senyuman tipis menggantikan raut kecemasannya saat Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil dan pergi dari dapur itu. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari menatap seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang yang ada di hadapannya. "Rasanya sakit melihat dia seperti itu. Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya."

Pria berambut panjang itu menatap ibunya dengan lekat sembari meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kembali. Helaan napas berat meluncur manis dari bibirnya. Wajah tampannya tampak sedikit mengandung raut kesedihan. "Keadaan orang itu pasti lebih parah dari Sasuke," ucapnya sembari memijat kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis pada ibunya sembari bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku yakin semua akan kembali seperti semula." Itachi tersenyum tipis seraya meninggalkan ibunya.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap kursi tempat Sasuke tadi dengan pandangan semangat dan penuh harap. "Kau pasti bisa."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Kakinya terus melangkah melewati jalan raya yang semakin penuh dengan bioritmik yang semakin aktif. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan sembari mencoba menikmati alunan lagu yang sedang di dengarkannya. Sasuke memang selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Selain karena sekolahnya dekat, dia juga lebih suka menikmati perjalanan sepanjang sekolahnya.

Kakinya melangkah untuk memasuki kawasan sekolahnya. Dan seperti biasanya, dia selalu melihat seorang anak kecil dengan mata kelam yang sewarna dengannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang tersebut. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Entah ini sudah hari keberapa dia melihat anak tersebut. Selalu, dia selalu saja melihat anak tersebut sedang menatapnya dengan lekat. Sasuke perlahan mendekati anak tersebut. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, dia selalu melakukan hal tersebut. Entah kenapa, anak tersebut membuatnya sedikit penasaran. "Kenapa kau ada disini lagi?" tanya Sasuke sembari memandang anak tersebut dengan lekat.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sama seperti biasanya. Setiap kali Sasuke bertanya, anak tersebut hanya memandangnya datar. Tak pernah menjawabnya. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak tersebut. Karena, setiap murid yang melewati gerbang tersebut, tak satu pun dari mereka pernah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak tersebut. Sasuke menghela napas lelah sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau tak pe—"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat anak tersebut tiba-tiba menjauh darinya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat anak tersebut tampak mengejar seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang memasuki kawasan sekolah. Anak tersebut tampak menunjuk seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan santai. Selalu seperti itu. Anak tersebut selalu mengikuti bocah pirang itu. Selalu berlari ke arahnya dan memegang baju orang tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang selama ini tertanam di otak Sasuke membuatnya gelisah. Memang bukan sifat Sasuke yang peduli terhadap orang lain. Akan tetapi, hal ini terlalu penuh dengan misteri.

Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati bocah pirang itu dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. "Naruto, apa kau pernah membawa seorang anak kecil ke sekolah?" tanyanya sembari menatap anak kecil yang sedang memegang baju seragam Naruto.

Sosok berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kedua netra birunya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku membawa anak kecil ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar sembari terus memandangi anak kecil yang serupa dengannya itu dengan lekat. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan sembari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak memasang tampang kesal. Seribu tanda tanya tampak bertaburan di atas kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa anak itu tidak dapat terlihat sementara dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas? Dan kenapa anak itu selalu membuntuti Naruto? Pikiran itu semakin membuat Sasuke bingung. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sembari menghela napas lelah. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Aku selalu ingin bersama kakak berambut pirang ini."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Dia berbalik dan menatap bocah kecil yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Sasuke hanya menatap bocah itu bingung sembari kembali berjalan.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. Namun, senyuman tipis selalu terukir di bibirnya setiap saat dia menatap Sasuke dari jauh. "Apakah kau benar-benar tak mengingat apa pun?" tanya Naruto seraya menghela napas berat. Naruto tersenyum miris seraya menutup kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. "Aku lelah. Haruskah aku menyerah dan melupakanmu?"

Anak kecil tersebut tampak tersenyum miris. Tetesan bening perlahan mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut seperti nanas yang dikuncir ke atas menatap Naruto dengan bingung. "Kenapa dia membawa anak kecil ke sekolah? Dan juga, kenapa dia meninggalkannya?" sosok bernama Shikamaru tersebut tampak menguap lebar sembari terus memperhatikan bocah kecil tersebut dari kejauhan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Itachi tertawa cukup nyaring saat seorang pria dengan rambut merah kejinggaan sedang membacakan sebuah dongeng kepadanya. "Hahahah apa-apaan dengan ceritamu itu, Kyuu? Apa kau anak umur lima tahun?" tanya Itachi sembari memasang tampang mengejek ke arah pria yang bernama Kyuubi tersebut. Dia menyeka air mata yang tampak menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Itachi menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa yang ada di sebelahnya dengan kasar.

Pria dengan mata merah menyala itu tampak memandang Itachi dengan kesal. "Si-sialan! Ini dongeng yang keren tahu!" ucapnya sembari mengangkat buku dongeng kecil yang berjudul '_**The Hidden Memory**_'. Kyuubi menyimpan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Itachi. "Kau tahu, cerita ini adalah cerita kesukaan Naruto. Dia sangat menyukai buku ini. Sampai pernah dia berkata padaku seperti ini, "_Nii-san_ … jika hal itu nyata dan ada, aku rela menemui orang itu dimana pun dia berada". Aku turut bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya," ucap Kyuubi seraya memijat bahu kanannya dengan pelan.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengasihaninya. Kau tahu, Naruto itu orang yang kuat. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke," ucap Itachi seraya memandang keluar jendela kantornya. Dia tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus punggung Kyuubi dengan perlahan. "Kalau bukan kita yang mempercayainya, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Kau salah. Naruto memang orang yang kuat. Namun, hatinya tak cukup kuat untuk menopang kesedihan selama dua tahun penuh. Kau lupa kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama hampir dua tahun?" tanya Kyuubi seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari memegang kaca jendela besar yang ada di hadapannya. "Matahari pun bisa lelah dan butuh istirahat," ucapnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Sebagai seorang kakak yang selalu mengawasi adiknya, Kyuubi tahu betul apa yang sedang Naruto alami. 'Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika orang yang sangat kau sayang telah melupakan semua perasaannya terhadapmu,' batin Kyuubi sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan sedih, "Jangan cengeng!"

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. Tangannya terkepal erat dan mukanya memerah, "Kau! Dasar keriput!"

.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit biru di atasnya dengan lelah. Saat ini dia sedang terbaring di atas atap sekolah. Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dengan cara melipatnya di belakang kepala. Baru saja dia hendak memejamkan matanya, sebuah derap langkah tampak membuatnya merasa terganggu. Matanya melirik pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan lekat. Naruto tersenyum tipis saat menyadari siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri tersebut. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya, "Kau bolos? Tumben sekali," ucapnya sembari melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang ternyata Sasuke itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Aku hanya sedang lelah," jawabnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Dia tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah usang dari dalam kantong celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. "Aku menemukannya di dalam lokerku. Apa kau salah taruh. Karena disini tertera namamu," ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan surat tersebut kepada Naruto. Matanya sempat memperhatikan bocah laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto. 'Anak itu lagi,' batinnya bingung.

Naruto memandang kertas itu dengan tatapan datar dan mulai membukanya. Dia tersenyum miris saat mengenali surat tersebut.

**09-10-2010**

Hebat sekali kertas itu masih utuh selama dua tahun ini. Dia mengambil kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Ah! Hari itu aku mendapatkan surat dari orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Aku lupa, sepertinya aku salah loker. Hahaha, sudah dua tahun lamanya. Sangat lama sekali," ucap Naruto sembari berusaha mencoba bersikap biasa.

'Aneh, padahal aku baru-baru saja dekat dengannya. Tapi, kenapa seraya aku sudah mengenalnya dengan dekat?' batin Sasuke dengan bingung.

Sangat sakit. Ketika kau selalu duduk berdua di atas atap sekolah dengan sosok yang yang kau sayangi. Selalu sama. Dulu dan sekarang tetaplah sama. Mereka berdua sering duduk berdua. Sering bercerita satu sama lain. Namun semuanya terasa berbeda. Kesamaan itu terasa berbeda ketika perasaan yang mereka miliki saling bertolak belakang. Naruto memegang tangan kirinya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat merasakan gelagat Naruto terlihat sedikit aneh. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mencengkram tangan kirinya dengan erat.

"Aku merasakan ada yang meremas tangan kiriku."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tangan kiri Naruto. Matanya menyipit saat melihat bocah laki-laki itu tampak mencengkram tangan Naruto dengan erat. Dia melihat anak tersebut tampak menunduk dalam. Saat Sasuke mencoba menyentuh bocah tersebut, dia tersentak kaget saat bocah itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan lekat.

'DEG'

Sasuke mematung di tempat saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan bocah tersebut. Napasnya terasa sesak dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"_Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu surat."_

"_Aku tidak pandai mencari hadiah."_

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dia meremas kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berusaha untuk mengambilku kembali?" pertanyaan anak kecil tersebut membuat Sasuke menjadi tambah bingung. Sepertinya ucapan sang bocah tak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hei-hei! Bertahanlah! Kau kenapa, Teme?" Naruto yang cukup terkejut dengan keadaan Sasuke menjadi sedikit panik. Dia memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dengan erat sembari terus mencoba memanggil nama Sasuke. "Teme! Hei, Teme!"

"_Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Teme', dasar Dobe!"_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat sembari berusaha terus mengatur napasnya. Berjuta-juta pikiran yang tak dikenalnya memaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Berjuta-juta ingatan yang tak dikenalnya perlahan mulai keluar dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Seorang sosok yang samar-samar dikenalnya tiba-tiba terbayang dalam pikirannya.

"Tem—"

"LEPAS!"

Naruto terperangah saat Sasuke membentaknya dengan kasar dan menepis tangannya dengan kuat. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang memandang kepergiannya dengan bingung.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat dapat mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Dengan cepat dia bngkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto terus berlari sembari meneriakkan nama Sasuke berulang kali. Naruto mengeram kesal saat tak dapat menemukan Sasuke. Dia terus berlari dengan kencang dan berusaha menemukan Sasuke. Namun nihil, Naruto tak dapat menemukan Sasuke dimana pun.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka pintu menuju atap sekolahnya dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati seorang bocah berambut hitam kebiruan sedang terduduk memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Perlahan Shikamaru mendekati sosok tersebut dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala bocah tersebut. "Berjuanglah, bocah kecil," ucap Shikamaru sembari mengacak surai bocah itu dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dia perlu waktu untuk mengenalmu kembali."

Bocah itu mengangguk dan segera pergi dari atap sekolah itu. Shikamaru memijat keningnya dengan pelan. "Apa benar ini nyata?"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap replika dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya dengan kacau. Dia memutar keran air yang ada di hadapannya dan segera membasahi kepalanya. Dia menghela napas panjang sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di sebelahnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Aku merasa tidak asing jika berada di dekat Naruto. Siapa dia seb—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah tangan mungil menarik seragamnya. Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan menatap bocah itu dengan bingung. Dia menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan bocah tersebut. "Apa kau begitu senang mengejutkan orang?" tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia memegang kepala bocah tersebut dengan pelan.

"Apa _Nii-san_ percaya dengan ingatan yang terpendam? Bukan hilang melainkan tersembunyi. Apa _Nii-san_ tidak ingin menemukan ingatan yang tersembunyi tersebut?" bocah itu memasang tampang datar sembari melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun itu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu, aku sangat jarang tersenyum terhadap orang lain. Namun, entah kenapa aku ingin tersenyum setiap melihatmu. Dan soal ingatan itu, aku akan menemukannya jika memang itu berharga dan ak—"

"Ingatan ini sangat berharga!" bocah tersebut tampak mencoba terus meyakinkan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Untuk _Nii-san_," ucapnya sembari menurunkan tangannya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sedikit tak mengerti dengan perkataan bocah itu. Dia lalu bangkit dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

.

_Aku selalu memandangnya di kelas. Selalu memperhatikannya saat dia fokus pada pelajaran. Disaat semua orang memperhatikan apa yang sedang diterangkan, aku selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat memiliki hati itu lagi. Terkadang melihatnya berjalan sendirian tanpa aku disisinya membuatku tersenyum miris. Memperhatikannya dari jauh membuat hati ini semakin hancur dan remuk. Selama dua tahun aku bersabar menunggu perkembangan ingatannya. Namun, tak satu pun dari tingkah lakunya yang mencerminkkan bahwa dia sudah mengingatku kembali._

_Dia semakin tertutup dan membangun tembok yang semakin tinggi. Meskipun terkadang aku bercerita dengannya. Dengan orang yang sama. Hati yang sama dan pandangan yang sama. Namun, perasaannya telah berbeda. Bahkan berbeda jauh. Sudah berjuta-juta cara aku lakukan agar dapat mengembalikannya ke semula. Namun, hal itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Terkadang aku berpikir hal itu bahkan mustahil. Sampai akhirnya aku sudah putus asa. Tak memiliki cara apa pun lagi. Sampai saat ini. Saat terakhir aku mencobanya. Kumohon untuk terakhir kalinya … dengarkan aku._

.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku sore ini," ucap Naruto saat dia telah berada di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tampak terengah-engah. Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. "Datanglah ke taman pinggir taman kanak-kanak di sebelah menara timur malam ini. Aku disana menunggumu," ucap Naruto sembari membungkuk kecil. Dia tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arah Sasuke. Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak mematung disana. Meninggalkan sosok yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang beda. Tatapan yang telah lama dilupakannya. Tatapan yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan mengitari taman kecil yang cukup ramai. Di tangannya terdapat buku dongeng yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun dia pergi. Matanya beralih pada sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang asik bermain dengan sebuah botol kecil. Kyuubi menggenggam buku itu dengan erat. "Berusahalah!"

Itachi yang melihat gelagat Kyuubi yang terlalu antusias menjadi sedikit senang. Kyuubi memang bukan orang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang serius. Namun, jika menyangkut soal adiknya … dia selalu bisa menyesuaikan suasana. Rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak benar-benar membuatnya selalu ingin berada di samping Naruto setiap saat. Itachi membuang botol yang ada di tangannya sembari menarik Kyuubi dengan pelan. "Doakan hadiah terbaik untuknya," ucap Itachi seraya memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Dia mengelus punggung Kyuubi dengan pelan. "Sudah kubilang jangan cengeng!"

"Hei, kau tahu, aku telah membuat cerita permohonan terbaik dalam hidupku," ucap Kyuubi sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Itachi. "Aku ingin mereka kembali seperti biasanya."

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi hanya mampu mengangguk kecil. Meskipun ada beberapa dari ucapan Kyuubi yang tak terlalu dia mengerti—bahkan sama sekali tak dia mengerti—dia tetap berusaha membuat Kyuubi selalu merasa baik. Setidaknya hanya itu hal yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membantu meredakan kesedihan Kyuubi.

Itachi dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian dua tahun silam. Dimana Sasuke ditemukan bersimbah darah di dalam kamar mandinya. Dengan luka parah di kepalanya. Perampokan itu masih sangat membekas di otak Itachi. Seandainya saja pada saat itu dia tidak pergi mengantar ibunya, mungkin kejadian itu masih dapat terhindari. Seandainya saja pada saat itu dia tidak menyuruh Naruto untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang lebih awal. Seandainya saja Naruto tak meninggalkan Sasuke. Seandainya saja dia ada disisi Sasuke saat itu … mungkin kejadian kelam itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Perampokan yang terjadi tepat di malam hari ulang tahun Naruto. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam bahagia. Semuanya pudar tertutup genangan darah di sekitar Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Meskipun sang pelaku dapat ditemukan. Meskipun kasus tersebut dapat diselesaikan. Ingatan Sasuke tak dapat dipertahankan. Penyakit tidak masuk akal yang menyerang ingatannnya. Penyakit yang membuatnya lupa akan semua ingatan tentang orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Penyakit yang membuatnya ikut melupakan orang itu. Orang yang seharusnya berharga untuknya. Hari awal penyiksaan batin untuk orang itu. Hari dimana dia menatap orang itu dengan pandangan kosong. Hari yang menjadi awal tetes demi tetes air mata yang tertahan dan terpendam.

Itachi dapat merasakan denyut sakit yang menusuk saat mengingat hal tersebut. Meskipun ingatan Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai membaik dan mulai terbangun kembali … akan tetapi, ingatan tentang orang itu seperti terhalang oleh sebuah tembok tipis yang begitu kokoh.

Ingatannya tentang Naruto.

Orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat memperhatikan Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan saat menatap segerombolan anak muda bermain kembang api. Naruto tampak menarik tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan. "Ayo kita coba!" ucapnya sembari membawa Sasuke ke sebuah warung kecil yang menjual beragam jenis kembang api. Naruto mengambil sebuah kembang api yang cukup besar dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. "Cobalah! Kau pasti suka."

"Aku bukan seorang bocah." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja sembari terus berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi dari keramaian. Dia menghela napas lega saat melihat ada sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Dengan kasar dia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tersebut sembari memejamkan matanya.

'DUAR'

Sasuke refleks membuka matanya saat mendengar ledakan sebuah kembang api yang terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit kelam yang penuh dengan percikan api warna-warni. Mata kelamnya seakan-akan berubah menjadi lautan yang memancarkan keindahan langit malam saat itu.

"_Cahaya kembang api itu aku anggap sebagai diriku. Menghiasi mata kelammu dengan cahaya warna-warni milikku. Mata kita bagaikan siang dan malam. Biru dan hitam."_

Sasuke mematung saat perkataan seseorang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Matanya menatap percikan warna-warni tersebut dengan kagum dan kebimbangan. Hatinya merasa sedikit tenang saat melihat hal itu. Namun, disisi lain hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Matanya perlahan menatap sosok berambut pirang yang sedang menyalakan kembang api tersebut. Sasuke menatapnya sengan lekat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasa kau orang yang sangat dekat denganku," lirihnya sembari tetap memandang lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke! Kau senang bukan? Aku selalu menganggap cahaya kembang api itu adalah diriku. Hehehe, sebagai sahabatmu, aku akan mewarnai mata kelammu itu. Matamu kelam, tak secerah mataku, hahaha." Perkataan Naruto tersebut membuatnya membulatkan matanya. Namun, rasa keterkejutan tersebut tampak disembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum akhirnya dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa pernah mendengar perkataan tersebut sebelumnya. Tapi aku lupa pernah mendengarnya dari siapa," ucap Sasuke seraya mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto. "Biar aku mencobanya sekali saja." Sasuke mengambil sebuah kembang api yang ada di tangan Naruto dan menyalakannya. Matanya menatap serpihan api warna-warni pada langit kelam itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Keinginan untuk menghiasi mataku, huh?"

Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari ikut menatap kembang api milik Sasuke. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kilauan air mata Naruto yang terkena cahaya kembang api tersebut dari sudut matanya. Namun, Sasuke hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena … dia sama sekali tak mengetahui apa arti semua ini. Mungkin malam ini dapat Sasuke kenang dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mengenangnya dengan ingatan sempurna.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki indra pendengarannya. Dengan langkah malas dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap ke bawah. "Kau akan telat jika tak segera bergegas." Naruto menatap sosok berambut merah bata dengan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya yang sedang menatapnya dari bawah sana dengan senyuman tipis. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

Naruto terseyum tipis saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Setidaknya dia masih dapat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang serupa dengan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya. Dan dia masih bisa melihat binar itu pada mata kelam Sasuke. Dengan senyuman tipis yang beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto menyambut seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Dengan riangnya dia bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

Gaara yang memperhatikan senyuman itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak sabar ingin melihat dirinya yang lama," ucapnya sembari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sebagai sahabat kecil yang selalu mengikuti Naruto, Gaara adalah orang ketiga yang sangat mengerti Naruto setelah Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari menatap langit cerah tak berawan yang ada di atasnya. "Kau sudah mulai kembali seperti yang dulu."

Setelah sekian lama mereka menempuh perjalanan singkat ke sekolah, akhirnya mereka menapakkan kaki mereka di gerbang sekolah. Naruto tersenyum lebar pada sosok berambut seperti nanas yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang sebelum dia bergegas menuju kelasnya. Shikamaru menatap sosok berambut merah yang ada di belakang Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Panda, apa kau percaya dengan sebuah ingatan yang berwujud manusia?" tanyanya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

Gaara menatapnya dengan kesal dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Bahkan seorang rusa jenius masih bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu," ucap Gaara sembari memukul bahu Shikamaru dengan pelan. Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan mengantuknya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli sembari berjalan melewati Gaara dan Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi alisnya berkerut heran saat melihat anak kecil yang sama sedang memegang baju seragam Naruto. Aslinya mengkerut heran saat menyadari bahwa bocah itu begitu mirip dengan dirinya.

"_Apa kau percaya dengan sebuah ingatan yang berwujud manusia?"_

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Gelengan kecil dilakukannya untuk mengusir pikiran tak masuk akal yang ada di otaknya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan mmenuju kelasnya. Sedikit lega saat itu kelasnya masih sedang ramai karena sang guru belum datang.

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru berambut perak yang selalu mengenakan masker datang dan memulai pelajaran dalam detik-detik selanjutnya. Cukup lama sang guru menjelaskan tentang materi yang dibawakannya saat itu. Sasuke tampak tak terlalu memperhatikan sang guru. Fokusnya beralih pada langit luas yang ada di luar sana. Entah kenapa, langit tersebut selalu mengingatkannya dengan Naruto. Kejadian semalam masih terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak yang tampak menyenangkan untuk diputar berkali-kali. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari terus memandangi langit tersebut.

"Kita memang tak selalunya memiliki ingatan yang kuat. Namun, kita selalu menggunakan hal-hal yang secara tiba-tiba terlintas di otak kita sebagai petunjuk ingatan yang pernah kita lihat. Sama hal dengan pelajaran yang sering terlupa ketika kita mencoba mengingatnya. Jadi, salah satu hal yang sangat berguna adalah dengan cara mencari objek-objek yang dapat mengingatkan kalian. Terkadang ingatan kita hanya sedikit melewati batas ingatan kita."

Sasuke tampak terdiam dan menatap sang guru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pikirannya lalu tertuju pada anak kecil yang selama ini dilihatnya.

"_Aku selalu ingin bersama kakak berambut pirang ini."_

'BRAK'

Sasuke berdiri dengan kasar dari duduknya. Dia menatap sang guru dengan lekat, "Maaf, aku harus pulang lebih awal!" ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Sang guru hanya mampu terbengong saat melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Dan sang guru kembali terbengong saat seorang murid berambut pirang berlari melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ah, ayo kita lanjut bela—"

'TEEEET'

"—baiklah pelajaran sampai sini dulu."

.

.

.

Naruto tertunduk sembari memegang kedua lututnya. Napasnya terdengar terengah-engah. Matanya menerawang untuk mencari Sasuke. Entah kenapa, otaknya memerintahkannya untuk menyusul Sasuke ketika melihat Sasuke berlari keluar kelas. Namun, Naruto tak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sembari terus mengatur napasnya. Dia kembali berlari untuk mencari Sasuke.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Itachi yang sedang membaca sebuah buku menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar penempatan buku-buku yang ada di rumahnya. "Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti saat tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari Sasuke. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Sasuke. matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat Sasuke sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata kelam seperti Sasuke.

"_Aniki_, ini aku, bukan?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari foto tersebut. Suaranya tampak bergetar saat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Sasuke dapat melihat dari sudut matanya jika Itachi sedang mengangguk kecil. Sasuke tersenyum miris sembari melempar album foto tersebut dengan kasar.

'SREK'

Dia tampak terdiam saat selembar foto terlempar dari dalam album tersebut dalam keadaan terbalik. Sasuke memungutnya sembari membaca tulisan yang tertera di belakang foto tersebut.

**Selamat atas kelulusannya, 09-10-10.**

"_Kita selipkan disini saja. Karena, aku sangat menyukai foto masa kecilmu."_

'TES'

Sasuke menatap kedua figur yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan pada foto tersebut. Tatapannya datar dan begitu dingin. Sebuah foto dimana seorang bocah berambut pirang tampak sedang merangkul seorang bocah berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mesranya. Bocah berambut pirang tersebut tampak memegang sebuah surat yang cukup Sasuke kenali. Sementara bocah berambut hitam kebiruan hanya memasang tampang datar dan bosan. "_Aniki_, siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Apa dia begitu berharga untukku?"

"Dia … bahkan lebih dari seseorang yang berharga untukmu."

Sasuke dapat mengingatnya meskipun masih samar. Perampokan yang terjadi tepat setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah menangah pertama. Perampokan yang terjadi tepat beberapa jam sebelum ulang tahun Naruto. Orang yang selama ini telah hilang dari ingatannya. Sasuke tersenyum miris sembari menatap Itachi. "_Aniki_, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Sepuluh Oktober. Tepatnya jam 03:45," ucap Itachi sembari memperhatikan jam dan tanggalan yang ada pada dinding di belakangnya. Itachi mengikuti gelagat Sasuke yang tampak sedikit aneh. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sembari menggenggam foto tersebut.

Dengan teburu-buru dia keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari. Hanya satu tujuannya … yaitu menemui Naruto. Dia tak membutuhkan apa pun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju sekolah. Perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya begitu menyesakkan. Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sampai ke sekolahnya. Saat dia memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, dia memperhatikan sekolah tersebut dengan lekat.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung saat sebuah suara meneriaki namanya. Dia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati seorang Shikamaru sedang berdiri di atas atap sekolah memandang ke bawah. "Naruto sudah tidak ada di sekolah! Dia pergi tepat setelah kau meninggalkan kelas!" Shikamaru berteriak dengan kencang agar Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sasuke segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi saat-saat dia menghilang tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto. Sasuke tak mempedulikan ke arah mana kakinya membawanya. Dia hanya terus berlari dan berlari untuk menemukan Naruto. Dia harus menghilangkan semua kesedihan Naruto yang disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Shikamaru turun dari beton tersebut dan tersenyum tipis ke arah seorang bocah yang selama ini selalu diperhatikannya. Dia mengacak surai lembut itu dengan pelan. "Tugasmu telah selesai. Kau anak yang kuat," ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak bocah tersebut. Bocah itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahu harus mencari Naruto dimana. Semua tempat kesukaan Naruto yang diingatnya sudah didatanginya. Namun, dia tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di tempat tersebut. Sasuke bingung harus mencari Naruto kemana lagi. Sementara malam sudah semakin mendekat.

'DUAR'

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara ledakan kembang api tersebut. Cahaya warna-warni dari kembang api tersebut tampak ditelan oleh langit yang cerah. Dia mendengus pelan sembari tertawa kecil. "Siapa orang bodoh yang bermain kembang api disaat seperti in-Naruto!" Sasuke melupakan tempat yang benar-benar berharga untuk mereka berdua. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju taman tersebut. Taman tempat dia menyalakan kembang api tersebut.

Sasuke terus saja berlari—tak mempedulikan kakinya yang sempat terluka akibat tergesek batu. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan taman tersebut. Sepi. Tak ada suara kembang api. Sasuke sempat kecewa karena firasatnya salah. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia dapat melihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya sedang menatap ke arah langit senja. Naruto tampak tersenyum tipis sembari berkata kecil, "_Tanjoubi_—"

"—_Omedeto_, Dobe."

Naruto mematung di tempat saat ucapannya terpotong oleh suara yang begitu sangat familiar di telinganya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Keringatnya tampak mambasahi pelipis dan rambutnya. "Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menyeringai tipis—masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Apa kau lupa cara memanggilku, Do-be?"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Raut keterkejutan terpatri jelas pada wajah lelahnya. "Ka-kau, Te-teme? Apa-apaan ini! Ahahah ja-jangan membuatku tertawa!" ucap Naruto sembari tertawa canggung. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Mata itu tak lepas dari pandangannya.

"Maaf … membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dengan seringaian tipis.

'SRET'

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Aku sangat kesal dengan seringaian itu. Aku ingin menghapusnya."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat Naruto menciumnya dengan pelan. Begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Begitu banyak perasaan yang tersalurkan dalam ciuman lembut itu. Begitu banyak perasaan dan pemikiran. Rasa itu telah kembali. Perasaan yang sama. Perasaan yang lama menjadi sedikit canggung. Namun, semua itu tak lagi memiliki perbedaan. Tak lagi memiliki tembok penghalang.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. "_Okaeri_."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Matanya menatap lega pada bocah kecil yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan lekat. Bocah itu tak lagi memegang seragam Naruto. Bocah itu memegang sebuah daun semanggi dengan satu kelopak yang cukup besar. Dia menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangan mungil bocah tersebut dengan lembut. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya sembari mengambil daun tersebut.

Tak dibutuhkan empat kelopak keberuntungan. Hanya membutuhkan satu kelopak dengan satu kebahagiaan yang abadi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis sembari meletakkan sebuah daun semanggi dengan kelopak tunggal di dalam buku dongeng tersebut dan meletakkannya di sebelah album foto masa kecil Sasuke. dia tersenyum lebar saat Itachi mendapatinya sedang meletakkan buku tersebut. "Aku menulis semua doaku di dalam buku ini."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Kyuubi. "Jadi, selama ini buku yang selalu kau bawa dan selalu menyebutnya buku dongeng adalah doamu yang kau tulis dalam sebuah buku yang kau bentuk menjadi sebuah dongeng?" Kyuubi mengangguk kecil saat Itachi bertanya seperti itu. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menulisnya seperti itu?"

"Aku percaya bahwa memori Sasuke hanya tersembunyi dan bukan hilang sepenuhnya. Hanya butuh sedikit usaha untuk terus mengingatnya."

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan anak kecil yang selalu mengikuti sosok yang terluka?" tanya Itachi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Dia adalah ingatan yang selalu mengikuti "sosok yang terluka". Kenapa dia berwujud manusia? Aku hanya ingin mambuatnya terlihat lebih nyata dan hidup. Karena, ingatan seseorang adalah bagian dari kehidupan. Ingatan itu tidak hilang. Dia hanya mecoba selalu mendekat dengan sang pemilik ingatan dengan cara mengikuti "sosok yang teluka". Dia hanya ingin kembali pada sang pemilik ingatan. Untuk merubah dirinya menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan mengecup bibir Kyuubi dengan singkat. "Selamat. Kau telah membuat cerita menakjubkan dalam waktu dua tahun. Apa kau percaya jika ceritamu dapat menjadi sebuah kenyataan?" tanya Itachi seraya mengacak surai kemerahan Kyuubi.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya membuat doa melalui cerita. Aku tidak berharap hal itu menjadi nyata. Aku hanya ingin doaku terkabulkan. Karena inti dari ceritanya adalah tantang memori yang tersembunyi, maka yang aku harapkan adalah sebuah kebahagiaan dibalik hal itu," ucap Kyuubi sembari menghela napas dengan lega. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari menyelipkan sebuah foto pada buku tersebut. "_Tanjoubi omedeto_, Naru-_chan_."

Siapa yang dapat mengira sebuah doa berbentuk cerita dalam tulisan tangan dapat menjadi kenyataan. Kisah dari awal kesedihan sampai kembali menuju kebahagiaan yang begitu abadi. Kebahagian yang setimpal dengan kesedihan yang tertumpuk. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam roda takdir kehidupan. Tetaplah berusaha dan jangan bergantung pada keberuntungan dan keajaiban.

**Selamat ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi.**

TAMAT

.

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Mohon maaf atas cerita abalnya. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

Mind to Review?


End file.
